Carrie Fisher
Carrie Frances Fisher (October 21, 1956 – December 27, 2016) was an American actress, novelist, performance artist and screenwriter. She was the mother of actress Billie Lourd and the daughter of actress Debbie Reynolds. She's known for portraying: Princess Leia Organa in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Filmography 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Friendly Fire - Chanteuse 'Movies' *A Midsummer Night's Rave - Mia's Mom *Amazon Women on the Moon - Mary Brown *Appointment with Death - Nadine Boynton *Blues Brothers - Mystery Woman *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Mother Superior *Cougar Club - Glady Goodbey *Drop Dead Fred - Janie *Fanboys - Doctor *Garbo Talks - Lisa Rolfe *Hannah and Her Sisters - April *Heartbreakers - Ms. Surpin *Hollywood Vice Squad - Betty Melton *Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) - Nun *Lisa Picard Is Famous - Carrie Fisher *Loverboy - Monica Delancy *Maps to the Stars - Carrie Fisher *Scream 3 - Bianca *Shampo - Lorna *She's Back - Beatrice *Sibling Rivalry - Iris Turner-Hunter *Soapdish - Betsy Faye Sharon *Sorority Row - Mrs. Crenshaw *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - General Leia Organa *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - General Leia Organa *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) - Princess Leia Organa *Stateside - Mrs. Dubois *Suffering Man's Charity - Reporter *Sweet Revenge - Linda *The 'Burbs - Carol Peterson *The Man with One Red Shoe - Paula *The Time Guardian - Petra *The Women - Bailey Smith *The Wonderland Murders - Sally Hansen *This Is My Life - Claudia Curtis *Under the Rainbow - Annie Clark *Undiscovered - Carrie *When Harry Met Sally... - Marie *White Lightnin' - Cilla 'TV Movies' *Come Back, Little Sheba - Marie *Debbie Reynolds and the Sound of Children - Girl Scout *Frankenstein - Elizabeth *It's Christmas, Carol! - Eve *Leave Yesterday Behind - Marnie Clarkson *Liberty - Emma Lazarus *Ringo - Marquine *Romancing the Bride - Edwina *The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) - Princess Leia Organa *These Old Broads - Hooker *Wright vs. Wrong - Joan Harrington 'TV Series' *30 Rock - Rosemary Howard (ep25) *A Nero Wolfe Mystery - Ellen Tenzer *Catastrophe - Mia *Disneyland - Franny Jessup *Entourage - Anna Fowler (ep85) *Faerie Tale Theatre - Thumbelina (ep12) *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce - Cat *Good Morning, Miami - Judy Silver (ep29) *Gun - Nancy (ep5) *It's Like, You Know... - Carrie Fisher (ep12) *Jack & Bobby - Madison Skutcher (ep5) *Laverne & Shirley - Cathy *Legit - Angela McKinnon (ep29) *Sex and the City - Carrie Fisher (ep44) *Side Order of Life - Dr. Gilbert (ep13) *Smallville (2005) - Pauline Kahn (ep93) *The Big Bang Theory - Carrie Fisher (ep149) *Trying Times - Enid *Weeds - Arlene Cutter (ep25) 'TV Shorts' *From Here to Maternity - Veronica *Present Tense, Past Perfect Trivia *Number of acting titles on this wiki: (73) *Years active on this wiki: 1977-2016. Titles were released prior to her death under the years: 2017. Category:American Actors Category:Deceased Actors